Original lacrosse handles were constructed of wood. These wooden handles were shaped such that the lacrosse handle and lacrosse head were a single one-piece wood structure. These one-piece wooden lacrosse handles suffered from a variety of disadvantages. Initially, they were susceptible to damage from excess exposure to water. Further, these prior wooden handles were heavy and somewhat cumbersome. Additionally, the wooden handles were also susceptible to breakage. Moreover, because the wood had to be bent to form the single sidewall and the scoop, a significant amount of time was involved in forming or making each of these wooden lacrosse sticks. Accordingly, if any portion of the head or the handle broke or was damaged, the entire wooden stick needed to be replaced, which was a costly endeavor.
Subsequently, plastic lacrosse heads were developed. Thus, the lacrosse heads and the lacrosse handles were separate components that could be manufactured individually. Moreover, if either the lacrosse handle or the lacrosse head was damaged or broken, each of these components could be individually replaced.
Thereafter, metal lacrosse handles were developed for engagement with the plastic lacrosse heads. The initial metal handles were relatively heavy, which provided disadvantages from both a playability standpoint as well as from a safety standpoint. These lacrosse handles were constructed of a durable metal, such as aluminum. While these aluminum handles were acceptable from a strength standpoint and are still commonly used today, they are susceptible to damage from external forces. It is known that lacrosse is a fast-paced, high-contact sport and that the lacrosse handles can be subjected to large forces during play, such as when contacted by another stick. Lacrosse handles are most commonly subjected to external forces when a player is checked by an opponent's stick in an attempt to dislodge the lacrosse ball from the head. Further, if the external force is great enough, the stick can even break. Players, therefore, desire stronger and more durable handles with increased impact strength.
Therefore, a need exists for a lacrosse handle that has increased strength and durability and provides increased resistance to damage from external forces. It would also be desirable to provide a handle or stick with these characteristics that does not significantly add to the weight of the stick.
Accordingly, titanium handles were introduced that provided increased strength and resistance to damage from external forces. However, both the titanium and aluminum handles are still susceptible to damage. The damage can be in the from of dents or dings which will typically cause the stick to look worn or used. This is an undesirable feature for many players and can require a player to prematurely replace the handle or render a handle unplayable. Additionally, players seek a lacrosse stick that has an obvious head to handle orientation so that they can very quickly determine the proper grip on their handle. Finally, accuracy is another key element during the play of a lacrosse game. Therefore, players seek a very precise handle having a particular flex characteristic that increases accuracy when shooting the ball.